


cherry cola

by epanouiii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 7-7, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), First Kiss, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Suki/Yue (Avatar), Other, Truth or Dare, implied heavily - Freeform, sokka!centric, u know what's happening, yeye lesbians said hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epanouiii/pseuds/epanouiii
Summary: Sokka's over-stressed, over-worked and under-appreciated. So, needing some time to unwind, he goes to a party for once in his life  and gets high.With Ty Lee braiding his hair and weed running through his veins, he feels like he can do anything. And if that includes being Zuko's first kiss for the sake of some shitty truth or dare game, who's gonna say anything?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar) - pre relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	cherry cola

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 10:30 at night after i watched tomorrow when the war began- the movie not the tv show series
> 
> idk how that and zukka correlate, but ive made the executive decision to not question my brain and just go w it
> 
> tw in end notes

Sokka isn’t one to usually go to parties. He takes physics and chemistry, plays for the school’s basketball team and works part-time at his family’s general goods store. He just doesn’t have the time to get drunk with his friends and be wild, as his dad would say. Not that he could, really, considering Aang and Toph are 15 and his sister 16. It’d be irresponsible of him to encourage that type of behaviour. ( Not that any of them have any regard for what he says, and will smoke crack with or without his example. )

He has ambitions. He wants to leave their small town and go to the big city. He wants to work a job that doesn’t barely pays the bills. He wants to see more than the same faces and the same houses everyday. It’s tiring, being stuck in a place he can’t escape.

Not yet, at least.

He has a plan. Graduate top of his class—which, when you take his competition into consideration, won’t be too difficult—get a scholarship to his dream school, Yale, and save up enough money to convince his dad that he can live on his own, all the way on the other side of the country. He knows he can’t—won’t—fuck up, no matter what everyone says.

His dad both wants him to stay so he can take over the store and be close enough to be kept an eye on, so he’s hesitant to let Sokka leave, and his Gran-Gran claims she’s going to die any minute now, so he better not be the reason she misses any of the milestones of his life. His teachers have never liked him too much, barring Mr. Piandao, his physics teacher. The only people that seem to think he can do it are his friends. 

Katara wants to get out too. She wants to be a doctor, save lives. And Aang is likely to follow her, considering the big fat crush he’s harboured for her for years. Even though Toph pretends to not care, he can see that she does—she wouldn’t put up with his monologuing if she didn’t.

Suki has been especially vocal about her support. She says she wants to see him leave their dead-end town and live his life. He thinks that’s a little weird because she isn’t leaving any time soon—in fact, she teaches at the local dojo and plans to take over once the owner retires—but he appreciates it. 

They dated briefly last year. Everyone thought they’d get married straight out of high school and settle down. But they just didn’t mesh well and realised they’d be better off as friends. People questioned their decision for a bit, before Suki came out as a lesbian and got a girlfriend; Yue, the girl Sokka had been crushing on all throughout freshman year. 

They all backed off pretty quickly after that.

He figures that’s why she supports him so much. The sexuality thing, not Yue. He was there for much of her ‘sexual awakening,’ and helped her through a lot of it. 

The fact that he was pretty sure he was bisexual for a while, and helping her through her own coming out, pushed him to follow her lead. Birds of the feather and all that. He also didn’t act like an entitled dick when she broke up with him like _some_ people would.

_Some_ people being Jet, who’s at the same party Sokka is. 

What a coinkidink.

His schedule had lined up so that he had a free Saturday. He finished all of his homework during the week, his dad doesn’t need him working a shift and they play games on Fridays. So, thinking he deserves it, Sokka decided to let his hair down—literally and figuratively—take a break from being so serious all the time—it’s exhausting, he doesn’t know how his sister does it without complaining all the time—and go to a party.

It isn’t big, and there can’t be more than 30 people here, but it’s more than enough of a reason for him to get high with a few of the more agreeable people in his school. He recognises everyone in the house—perks of having lived in a small town his whole life—and no one’s really paying attention to him.

Currently, he’s getting his hair braided by Ty Lee, who exclaimed “you would look so good with your hair braided!” and immediately got to work. He didn’t have it in him to say no to her, so he got his head comfortable in her lap and prepared to watch whatever train wreck Jet has prepared for them.

It’s truth or dare, apparently. As if that isn’t the most cliché party game ever. Still, it doesn’t stop people from joining. Sokka doesn’t, but that’s mostly because Ty Lee’s fingers feel great in his hair. 

He really needs to get high more often. Who needs a 4.0 GPA and a scholarship to Yale when he can go to parties and have his hair played with? 

Even though he isn’t participating, too busy looking at the ceiling and contemplating if he should ask Ty Lee to replicate his sister’s hair-loopies, Jet takes it as an open invitation to ruin his buzz with his annoyingly baritone voice. He has made it his life’s mission to bug the hell out of Sokka given any chance.

“So, Sokka”—he’s grinning devilishly, like it’d do anything for Sokka when he knows exactly how gross Jet is ( he _cannot_ believe Katara ever dated this guy )—“truth or dare?”

“I’m not playing. Told you already, like, seven times,” he says, making sure his voice is extra boring so Jet loses interest and moves onto someone else.

Evidently, it doesn’t work.

“Truth or dare?” He says again.

Knowing Jet won’t give up until he gives in, and too tired to bother arguing, Sokka sits up. Ty Lee makes a small hurt noise behind him. “Truth.” While Jet is trying to come up with something, Sokka motions for Ty Lee to sit up on the couch so she can reach his hair. She takes the hint and scurries up the sofa, and he settles his back against the soft cushion.

Finally, after waiting for forever, Jet finishes. 

“Have you kissed anybody?”

Sokka rolls his eyes. “Seriously, _that’s_ your question? I’m high and most likely to answer anything you ask honestly, and you’re wondering if I’ve _kissed_ anyone?” Jet looks put off, like he might try to punch him in the face, so he rolls his eyes harder. “Fine, yeah, I’ve kissed someone. Multiple someones, actually.”

“Who?” He asks, leering, like a shark smelling blood in the water. It’s more unsettling than Sokka’s willing to admit.

But he only shakes his finger lightly. “Ah ah, you only get one question. Now, leave me alone.”

Jet looks like he might try to push for answers, but then he just blows out some air and turns to annoy some other poor soul. Sokka’s vaguely offended that he didn’t get a turn. Isn’t that how this game works? 

Fuelled by the weed running through his veins, Sokka forgets about it almost instantly. He allows his eyes to watch as Ty Lee expertly pulls back the strands of hair hanging in front of his face. 

He wasn’t even playing the game in the first place. 

The next person Jet’s chosen to annoy is Zuko, the school loner who Sokka has never spoken to outside of one assignment they did together in freshman year. It was for an analysis of Romeo and Juliet, and Sokka’s never been good at English, even now that’s he actually trying in school, so he’d allowed the guy to take the reigns. They’d gotten an A+, which—since Zuko’s a part of the school’s theatre program—isn’t very surprising. He’s shocked to even see the guy here. But he’s friends with Ty Lee’s girlfriend, Mai, so it isn’t that weird.

“Zuko, truth or dare,” Jet asks in that same fucking deep voice.

It takes Zuko a second to react. He’s slumped against the wall, his hoodie pulled taut around his pale—scarred—face, swiping idly through his phone. He jerks up when Jet asks, and suddenly the bored expression on his face slips into panic. 

“Uh, truth?” He says it more like a question than a response, as if he didn’t think people could see him. Sokka catches the moment Jet hooks onto Zuko’s first sign of weakness. 

“Have you kissed anybody?”

“U-uh, well I mean…I guess, it’s pretty subjective what—“

“So you haven’t kissed anybody?” Jet’s eyes are practically sparkling when he asks, and he looks about ready to pounce on the poor guy. 

“Uh…n-no.”

Before jet can begin to say whatever he’s going to say—most likely a jape about how lame that is or something—Sokka draws attention to himself by pulling away from Ty Lee, who makes another small hurt noise. 

Slinking away from her and her deft fingers, he crawls across the floor, past several people with questioning looks on their faces, until he’s in front of Zuko, the guy who hasn’t kissed anyone and Jet’s unfortunate target for tonight.

He looks both perplexed and panicked by Sokka’s actions, and it only increases when Sokka manoeuvres his way into his lap. He drags the hood off Zuko’s head, exposing a head of fluffy hair, and places both hands on his shoulders, a faux-serious look in his face. 

He leans in.

Just before their lips connect, he catches Zuko’s eye and tilts his head slightly to the left. Zuko nods almost imperceptibly, enough that Sokka has to really _look_ , and he takes that as blanket permission to make this guy’s night.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss—maybe a peck or two, just enough to get Jet off Zuko’s back—but their lips slot together easily and Zuko sighs into his mouth and Sokka can’t help himself. He deepens the kiss, curling his arms around Zuko’s broad shoulders, leaning forward. 

Might as well make it a good one if it’s his first.

The first thing Sokka notices is the taste of cherry cola on Zuko’s tongue. It’s nice, he decides, so he nibbles on Zuko’s bottom lip until his mouth parts. His movements are awkward, and he doesn’t seem to know where to put his arms, so Sokka just licks into his mouth and places the guy’s hands around his waist. 

They settle there nicely. 

Breathing like they haven’t been exposed to air in years, he and Zuko pull apart and rest their foreheads together. _He has gold eyes_ , Sokka realises, _almost honey-coloured_. They’re blitzed out, hazy, unfocused, and Sokka mentally pats himself on the back.

Everyone around them is silent, staring at them like they can’t believe their eyes, and one or two people look like they want to leave and knock one out in the bathroom. It makes Sokka prouder than it should.

He presses one last kiss to Zuko’s now-red lips and pulls himself away from the school loner, slipping back to his previous spot, where Ty Lee begins to pull at his hair again. Jet is cowed, his good deed is done for the day, and Zuko definitely had a good night.

Success.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: underage (in certain parts of the world) drinking and smoking, swearing, light sexual content
> 
> lolol this is the story sokka tells their grandchildren when they ask abt how he and zuko met
> 
> my [tumblr](https://epanouiii.tumblr.com) if u wanna hunt me down for this monstrosity


End file.
